


Mass Destruction - Kylo Ren/Reader

by ishouldinvestinadeathstar



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love, Love/Hate, Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Smut, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldinvestinadeathstar/pseuds/ishouldinvestinadeathstar
Summary: Everything Master Luke Skywalker had ever lived for, was gone. As the former lover of Ben Solo, current hostage of Kylo Ren, you attempt to reverse every mishap in every decision in his poor excuse of a life. You come face to face with a few distractions from time to time.





	1. You're Dead to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts on the 9th part, yet it's chapter 8

You kept your distance as you could see Ben Solo's lightsaber vigorusly tear down Master Luke Skywalker's new Jedi temple in an uncontrollable amount of force. It was like you could almost feel the other Padawan's excruciating pain they were going through when Ben led his ghastly annihilation. All Luke Skywalker had seemingly worked for, was being abolished. You could practically taste the dreadful, thick, heavy smoke amongst yourself. It was an unpleasant taste for one to experience. You lifted your right arm which was badly bruised, to wipe down the chalky dust from your front. The smell of burning flesh was repugnant too. You could hear the terrified screams from your good peers. You bursted into a flurry of cold tears. The midnight black sky made the situation worse, as a whole because you couldn't tell where anyone was, if anyone was still alive. You couldn't quite get over the fact that this was not some hallucination, but actually it was a nightmare and you were living in it. You were just pathetically standing there powerless, watching over the mass destruction. There was nothing you could do. Darkness had already washed over the light but you couldn't except that, not yet. 

However, there was one question which was a slave to your puzzlement: Why were you still alive, breathing, when Ben was mercilessly attacking everyone else? It didn't compose any structure of sense, whatsoever. If he wanted to lead a brutal massacre on the whole of the new Jedi Order, why in the force are you not lifeless yet? Yes, you were his lover, still if he didn't want the Jedi to live then why were you alive? It didn't amount to anything. 

Unanticipated, you were forcibly dragged by the arm, further away from the scene that pained your eyes, you watched it unfold anyway. That's all you could do. You nearly fell from the shock of coming into contact with anyone. You were all right with whoever pulled you away from the conflagration, before your boiling blood filled up in hatred towards the panting, familiar figure infront of you. 

"W-what have you done?" was all that you could choke out. You received nothing, no words, no answers, just unbroken silence. A few moments passed by before he said "Something I should have done a long time ago, Y/N,". "How dare you say my name. What have you become? Who even are you?". "Don't say those things,". "I'm asking. It's gone, everything's gone. You killed them all, every single one of them. The temple, you destroyed that. Hope for the galaxy, you've destroyed that. My heart, you've destroyed that. Your identity, you've destroyed that. Master Luke Skywalker's efforts, you've destroyed that. YOU'VE DESTROYED THE WHOLE NEW JEDI ORDER, BEN". "Don't call me that, that's not my name anymore,". "What? What do you mean that's not your name anymore?". "I mean that's not my name anymore. Ben is gone. He was weak and foolish, so I destroyed him. I'm Kylo Ren,". "What do you mean you destroyed him, I can still see you. Kylo who?". "Ben is gone,". "Why have you done this?". "Because Supreme Leader Snoke is wise, Skywalker is not,". Your face displayed the definition of horror. 

"You're right, Ben has been destroyed. You're dead to me,". You fell unconscious.


	2. Come On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of plot, short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the second part of this story.Sorry I was gone so long. Please tell me if there could be any improvements or mistakes, I would really appreciate it. Anyway, here it is so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: I have edited this by the way but there isn't any plot change.

You lay there like a lifeless vegetable. Just waiting, rotting away. Past its use by date. Don't get me wrong, you could have stayed like that, peaceful. Something you had been requesting for a long time. As good is it very well may be, you were extremely far from peaceful. Your clothes, what was left of them, were completely covered in a thick layer of plain, white dust.

Rather abruptly, you woke up gasping for air and bloodshot eyes. What did you ever do to deserve this? It took you a couple of seconds to adjust to your surroundings. You looked around desperately for any clue to your whereabouts. Although it was dark, you couldn't help noticing... Ben. You could see him directly opposite you. The memory all came flooding back. You wondered how long you had been out of it for. The last thing you remembered was Master Luke's temple flooding down into a fiery mess and the heartbreaking conversation between yourself and Ben. No, Kylo Ren wasn't it? You sat up on what you thought was a bed, and if it was, it had a hard mattress. 

"Long enough," Ben's voice lacked emotion. He must have read your mind, to answer your question. Was he even capable of emotion now, you wondered. Still, you said nothing. It was silent for a little more. You heard Ben's footsteps and he appeared beside you. "Where are we?" you asked. "I thought I was dead to you,". "I can talk to dead people can't I," if he was using sass, so would you. He crouched down, took the time to look at you. "Are you going to tell me where we are, or do I have to drag it out of you?". "Starkiller Base, we're with the First Order," he responded to your simple question, finally. You breathed heavily. He took a hold of your right hand. You pulled your hand away. "Don't. Why all this?".

"I told you, Supreme Leader Snoke is wise. Me and you will complete our training under the Supreme Leader and together, some day, we can restore peace to the galaxy,". "I'm not becoming any part of this. I want to go,". "Oh no you're not,". You considered your options, you'd rather not have any and for him to just dump you on the nearest planet. So you could stay with the First Order. You could refuse everything. Then it struck you. You could just trick the twat into thinking you'd join, then escape, somehow. You looked down at him and smiled menacingly and bit your bottom lip. "Okay," you said, quietly. You escaped before and you'd be willing to do it again. 

You've become very good at shielding your signature through the force. You could easily block Ben from seeping through your mind and reading your thoughts. Ben is a fool, you on the other hand, could be very persuasive liar. No way were you going to be part of the First Order and their twisted games. You couldn't switch sides. No! You wouldn't. Ha, you had a plan. So, you could speak to Master Luke through the force. You had already heard about the so called Resistance. You also knew there were a small amount of spies here on Starkiller. You devised the plan: Go to a spy, get communication to the Resistance base, have someone come and get you. Simple right? You had to do this carefully though. Tomorrow you would see the spy. Maybe. You didn't want any of this to look suspicious. Plus you could gain more knowledge about the First Order which would come in handy for any future attacks. 

"Come on,".


	3. I Can Hear You, and So Can He

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. I haven't uploaded in so long. It's pretty much the same reason as the one on my other works Crashing In Love Poe x Reader. I'm super sorry, heres a chapter. It's not exactly as long as the other chapters but more will come :)))))

You lifted your unused legs for the first time in what seemed like days yet it were only long hours. You stretched them, and continued to follow Kylo out of the dark and gloomy room. You hoped it wouldn't be permanent because you absolutely could not sleep your cold nights on a hard mattress. Your eyes needed to take the time to adjust to the piercing bright lighting from the pitch-black darkness of your 'room'. You walked through what seemed like endless corridors. Everything was the exact same colour, grey steel. Boring or what? . Master Luke's temple was covered in vivid colours, but calm. It's not like you would be getting used to this weird planet anyway. If only he knew. The whole journey was made in silence, and then when Kylo had come to a sudden stop, you almost accidentally tumbled into him and you wanted to save yourself from embarrassment and not cause embarrassment which was lucky because you stopped yourself in time. Relatable right?

Kylo had brought you to a dead end, just your luck isn't it? Maybe he had gotten lost. Wouldn't blame him either with all those winding corridors to trek through. It really was a trek, unless you were used to punishing your legs by walking or running a marathon. You really didn't fancy going all the way back because Kylo went the wrong way. Maybe not, because apparently it wasn't a dead end, they were closed doors. Why the hell would The First Order have doors if they wanted them unnoticeable so nobody would go in. You would never be able to tell, if you had never seen them in action before. He walked in straightaway wasting no time, so you were closely behind. The air smelled musty and there was an eerie presence inside the room you were in, however, you weren't sure what though. Smart. You were just about to ask Kylo a couple of questions but that was forgotten as a holographic display appeared and some creepy creature started speaking. "Commander Ren,". "Supreme Leader,". Kylo bowed his head down so you thought you should have to. This man had to be high up if you were bowing to him. Stars, bowing to some higher upper in the First Order, something you're glad you won't have to participate in once you retreat to the Resistance Base.

"Who is the... girl?". Really, I am I just a mere girl? They should not have kept you if that's all it thought of you. I can hear you, and so can he! Kylo's voice broke into your mind. You forgot all about the force and what your probable 'purpose' would be to serve the big and mighty First Order. You put up your force shield to save yourself from future death. Ha.


	4. You're a Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo angers you and you see some Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, time flies by. It feels like I have been gone ages

"Supreme Leader, this is Y/N Y/L/N," he answered. Kylo stepped forwards I could just introduce myself you know. You spoke through the force to 'Kylo'. He never replied back. The so called 'Supreme Leader' peered over to you to get a good look. You could sense he was flicking through your memories like a book, you let him just so you wouldn't get on the wrong side of him. "And so you believe this girl was one of the most strongest in the Jedi Academy?". Was he really just going to ignore the fact I can talk? "Yes" for a second I thought he was answering my question. Kylo stepped backwards and you forwards. "Y/N Y/L/N, can I trust you to train under Ren's command?". You gulped. "Y-Yes Supreme Leader,". "Wonderful, Master of The Knights of Ren, you and your new apprentice better not disappoint me,". You nodded and Kylo just continued to stare at the hologram. He came back to his senses, when the hologram faded. 

"Master of The Knights of Ren?" you wondered in confusion. "Yes, that is me,". You were getting curious. "Yes but, what?". "Ugh, follow me,". You stood there, perplexed. "Now," Kylo was getting agitated with you. You suddenly got yourself moving and trailed behind him out the weird room. You hoped you wouldn't be going back there again in a hurry! You must have been projecting your thoughts because you swear you heard Kylo release a slight chuckle. 

You stopped at a room halfway across base, another long and extremely tiring walk without conversation. You received many looks from other First Order members. Not that you considered yourself as one. "You will train along with me and the Knights of Ren,". Great, you didn't even know them. Kylo opened the door and walked in, he could at least have some manners and let you in first. As you walked in, you saw that there were five of the knights, all somewhat taller than you. They all stopped to stare at you. You, Kylo and the Knights stood there for around thirty seconds and it was getting awkward. "What?" you finally broke the silence. The tallest one coughed and shifted in his position. "If you take a picture it might last longer,". (Allow me to pretend they have cameras okay) "This one's feisty". You glared at him. Ah well at least they were all human and not some cyborg or funny creature. 

"This is Y/N Y/L/N who will be training along side us so get used to it," Kylo announced. He turned to you and said, "You might as well get to know them, but first,". He yanked your wrist and pulled you towards a door. He opened it and encouraged you to come in. It wasn't exactly another room, just an extension to the one you were already in. It was filled with armour and weapons and other resources the Knights must use. "I'm not sure the First Order was prepared for female Knights so um I guess you'll just have to wear... wait Phasma will be able to get something,". Who in the blaze was Phasma? "Something tells me you've been here before,". "Yes,". "How so?". "The missions well they weren't missions. I was here instead,". "Seriously? And that's not a question, more of a statement of annoyance Kylo. You mean to say that all those little"adventures" you told me about, didn't exist". You were pissed off. "You have to understand..." he put one hand on your shoulder, you swatted it away. "Don't even think we're together after the stunt you pulled at the temple, you're a liar,". A look of hurt washed upon Kylo's face. You opened the door again to be greeted with a chest. You looked up to face the Knight that coughed when you were brought in here. He moved to let you out the way, while you made your way over to the bench furthest away. 

\---------------------------

Hopefully the next chapter will be up really soon as the idea is still fresh in my head. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave comments if you didn't like anything! :)))))))))


	5. Day Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your first distraction, uh ohhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in the space of 2 days, you lucky lot haha. I'm warning you, this is a bit longer than most of my chapters. Enjoy ;)

Stars you were furious. More than that. A little rush of disappointment propelled within you. Why why why? You couldn't wait to get to the Resistance and for this to all be over with. Kylo stepped out the room and picked his data pad from the bench beside you. He started tapping his fingers about so you diverted your eyes to see what he was doing however he was to quick. About five minutes of you sitting there, not staring at anything particular, a Stormtrooper walked through. "Commander Ren, I've brought the armour as requested," you guessed this was Captain Phasma and you could tell she was a woman by the way she sounded female, even with the modulator. She handed it to Kylo, "You may leave," he said back. How would this Captain Phasma even know what size to bring you, or Kylo. I guessed . Kylo's voiced pushed inside your head again. Whoops, you were projecting your thoughts again. You really did need to get better at being able to mentally force block your mind if you wanted to find a way out of here with ease. 

Kylo placed the medium size package on your lap, "Here, you can't be wearing that around the base, people will think you are still a Jedi,". "I am though,". Kylo shook his head and sighed. "One day you'll come to your senses,". "What?" you asked. "The Jedi, thats no way to bring peace. One day, you'll come to your senses and realise you should have joined the dark side years ago. We would still be weak, we can become stronger now,". You whipped your head round, to say you were slightly offended was an understatement. Not caring what the other knights thought you screamed, "HOW DARE YOU,". You picked up the small bag of clothes and stormed off into the armour and weapons room. Nobody better come in while you were changing. You took of your ruined Jedi attire and pulled out what seemed like shoulder pads. You also pulled out a not so protective chest plate. It was more of a cushion than a plate, You put the chest plate on first and then the shirt. You pulled on the pair of black training leggings and laced up the also black boots. You tightened the long-ish belt around your stomach and finished. (I know nothing about armour so) You packed up all your Jedi clothes and put them in the bag in which the armour was in. The First Order sure loved black. At least the gauntlets were somewhat cute!

You walked out the small room, not making eye contact with the knights who were currently all sitting at one of the tables. You placed your bag of clothes down by the bench you were at, and sat at a table away from the rest of the knights. The super tall one noticed this, "Oi you should come join us, you one of us now,". "I'm fine,". "Oh come on,". "I said I'm fine!" you dragged out the "i" in "fine". He raised his arms up as if to say, "Okay, okay I get it,". Instead of turning back to his food, he got up and walked over to the selection of foods and grabbed you a bowl. "You should probably eat something," he sat down opposite you. "Thanks, but I'm not exactly hungry right now,". That was a lie, you were starving. You were craving for all sorts of food, strawberries, grapes, melon, chocolate, anything sweet. You were about to say something else but your stomach started growling at you, and the man opposite heard it. "Sure, your not hungry,". You sighed and got up, grabbing a handful of fruit and a small slice of bread. "I'm Lee, good to meet ya," "Y/N,". "Y/N, Y/N, I like that name,". You blushed, "Thanks,". He was amazingly hot with boyish features and dark blonde hair. Lee wasn't so bad, he was nice to you so far. He got up to go back to his table, " come eat with us,". "Ugh fine,". He gave you a rather cheeky grin. "Boys, this is Y/N,". The one with slightly long brown hair spoke up, "Hi if you're wondering why I have a black eye, my good friend Dex gave me that in training yesterday. Oh and I'm Huff by the way!", he pointed to the knight with the short brown hair. You gave out a small giggle at his funny but cool attitude to receiving a black eye. "They're more than just friends," he winked at Dex who blushed. "But anyway I'm Phexxil but please don't call me that, just Phex is good enough,". You smiled and pointed to the last knight, who was only a tiny bit taller than you, "And you are?". "Zak, good to meet you,". "You too!". You felt good socialising. Ohhhh but this is bad, you felt like you wanted to stay here on the base. Ah well you could worry about that later, this was the first time you had been happy since the events at the Jedi Temple a few days back. 

"So Y/N, you got any family?". "Yes, but I don't know where they are unfortunately," you lowered your head down. "Thats okay, mine are all dead apart from my brother, he went rogue when we were old enough to leave our homes. We become sixteen and went our separate ways,". You felt sorry for Lee, you knew what it was like growing up without family. Your parents gave you away to the new Jedi Order a couple of years after you were born, if you had been told correctly. "Well we can't dwell on the past I guess, so what you like doing then?" you asked. You wondered if the Knights were always this calm, or was it just that you were new? At least you had someone else to converse with other than Kylo Ren. Lee bumped knees with you and you tried to ignore it. Kylo who sat opposite you, remained silent. You wanted to know what Kylo was thinking, since you were talking to someone else, not him. "Y/N?". "S-Sorry I was day dreaming, could you repeat that?". 

Kylo POV: 

What makes Lee so special? You should have warned her about him before you brought her to the training room. You saw what he was like with all the other knights, he didn't care if he hurt them in training. Well, he was part of the First Order, you weren't supposed to care. But it was Y/N. 

\-------------------------------

This ended up way way WAY longer than it should of. Sorry if it bored you a bit haha!


	6. Why Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only a step in chapter, preparing for what is to come next :) Don't hate me haha!

Lee popped a berry in his mouth with the juice dripping out. "He was saying how he likes visiting places off-planet," Huff spoke for Lee who was trying to stop the berry juice from spreading any further. You laughed at Lee's state, "You might want to clean yourself up Lee!". He grabbed a tissue and cleared the deep purple up. "Ah you liked that berry?" you joked. "Yes, it's a Grava Berry. You find em on Endor, here you should try one,". He held out his bowl for you to try one. You placed it in your mouth, immediately feeling like heaven. "Now I know why you like visiting other planets, best thing I've ever tasted,". "Thats not the only best thing you'll get to taste," he murmured. "I heard that!" you stated. "Thats the whole point," you both started laughing again, while the others were into their own conversation. 

"ENOUGH, back to training. I want to see double efforts this time," Kylo Ren decided to speak up. Lee piped down and went to get back up. "You too, Y/N. Here, now,". Why couldn't you just start training straight away? You made your way over to Kylo on the other table. "Sit down,". You sat down as requested, fearful. "Do be careful Y/N,". "Sorry what?". "You will know," with that Kylo got back up and walked over to the knights who were getting into positions quickly. You got up too, looks like you would be training with Kylo then. 

Kylo got in front of you, any closer and you two would be hugging. You were basically facing his chest. "I'm not punching you,". "Come on, you've probably been wanting to do it for ages. Now punch me,". "You're right, I have,". Kylo not-so-suffered a blow to his arm. "Properly, Y/N,". "Fine,". You hit him again in the same place, and again when he didn't retaliate. You hit him for the third time, but making you jump out of your skin, his arms overlapped and landed themselves on both of your shoulders. Without thinking, with all your force you lifted your elbows to knock his hands off and then a quick blow to his stomach. He stumbled backwards rubbing his eyes. You heard clapping behind you. Shifting your body around, "I didn't realise we had an audience,". All five knights stood there dumbfounded and dazed. Kylo heard their thoughts, once consisted of, wow Master of the Knights of Ren beaten by female knight in training. Who knew? "It was nothing..." you let out, not wanting all the attention since you just got here. "Shows over back to training," Kylo growled. 

You felt a light tap behind on your shoulder. "Mind if I get a go at sparring with you?" Lee asked. "Sure why not,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly smut next chapter. I've never actually written any sex scenes so umm yeeahh. lol


	7. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter. I PROMISE that I will write the next one and upload it soon. I'm going to start writing it tonight. I can't wait to continue writing this since it is not on hold. I've been quite busy with homework and my sister has just given birth to her 3rd so my neice and nephew have been round therefore it's been pretty hectic! So once again I'm sorry for the delay on uploading chapters:( I will post soon!


	8. Make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so It's been a while since I've written another chapter, so it might be a bit rusty however I have re-read over it multiple times so it should be okay. Also, I will be going back and editing everything spelling and paragraph wise. So, I appreciate the feedback :) Hopefully, it flows more better and easier to read now. Thanks!

Lee hopped over to his training mat as to where you and him were going to spar. "It's okay, I'll let you win" there was a smirk growing on Lee's lips. 

"You just watched me kick Kylo's ass, piss off!" you laughed a little too much. Were you flirting? NO. 

"Yeah... I'm sure he let you win too," he challenged. 

How dare he haha! "Oi! He wouldn't make himself look like a complete fool infront of all his knights on purpose would he?". 

"I see your point". 

You were getting a bit carried away with the slight flirting, slight play fighting, slight argument, so you didn't expect the the near blow to your left side. "Shit, Lee,". You lost your balance a bit from the shock nevertheless, you were good to go! 

"Took you by surprise did I?" now he was just playing with you. If thats the game he wanted to play, you would come first!

"Not quite,". You strided forwards a few paces to him since you had fallen backwards quite a bit. The mats were larger here than at Luke's temple. "GONE!" might you mention. Oops.

"What's gone?" came a confused Lee. 

"Did I say that out loud?".

"Uh yeah babe,".

You threw him the death stare when he said 'babe' and drove your fist towards his right arm, however he caught it just in time, before you came into contact with him. "Careful Y/N, you don't want me winning do you?". 

You completely ignored that line and threw a punch at the other arm, which he also caught. "Look, I can guess what you are going to do, before you do it. You're looking at where you are going to hit me. Just keep your eyes on me, not a hard thing since I'm so good looking right?".

"We're supposed to be sparring not charming me! Hit me instead,". 

"As you wish,". Then he tugged both your arms but you resisted coming forward. Instead you kicked him in the shin in hopes he would lose control of your arms. You thought wrong, because as soon as you kicked him, he hooked your right leg with his right leg causing you to break your stance and crash down onto the kinda hard mat. You pulled him down with you! "That's not fair," he whined. 

"Well life's not fair,".

" And that means, what exactly?".

"It means that not everything that happens to you in life is right and good. You don't always get what you want," you huffed. 

"Well I can get what I want,". 

You pulled a look of confusion upon your face, he grinned as he knew you didn't know what he meant. 

"You'll see,". He got up and gave you his hand, for you to get back up and in position again. Apparently, you weren't even mentally or emotionally prepared for his next move. Swiftly, Lee placed his hands on your shoulders, coming a little too close for liking. Your lips practically would have touched if he leaned any closer. You knocked his hands from your shoulders and pulled him in and then pushed him back again. 

Meanwhile, Ren was raising his voice to another knight who you presumed was Zak. "ZAK, I ADVISE YOU TO NOT TEST ME,". Yup, it was Zak. Ren's hand hovered over his hip where his lightsaber was, ready to ignite. Your eye's wandered away from Lee, and over to Kylo and Zak.

"WHA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-TEVER...But I really am sick of you *hiccup* Master *hiccup*,". 

"Thats enough! YOU ARE DISMISSED UNTIL YOU ARE SOBER,". 

Lee on the other hand, took advantage of your distraction and run into you pushing you down with his hands on your hips, also his mass falling on top of you. You gripped onto his arms for support but it did no magic since you both still fell with a rather loud thud. "Did anyone tell you that your muscles are heavy?". 

"You like?". 

"Shut up" you swatted his face away from yours. 

"TRAINING DISMISSED. You can stop now, leave,". You and Lee eventually got up. You went to pick up the bag with your old Jedi robes from the far corner and leave but then you realised that you didn't have anywhere to go. 

" Y/N, stay where you are, I'll be back,". Rolling your eyes, you slumped down onto the hard floor. 

"I'll stay with ya, we don't want you going missing now do we Y/N?" Lee smirked and you giggled a bit.

"Make sure she doesn't leave," Kylo spat and glared at Lee. What was Ren's problem with Lee? Did he always seem to hate him? Oh well. As soon as Kylo left the room, Lee also sat down, next to you, quite close to be precise. Really close! To make it even more awkward, he started playing with your two braids. 

"Get off, I hate it when people play with my hair,". He took no notice and carried on. "Stooooooop Lee,". 

"Why?". 

"It's always awkward for me to just sit there while someone is fiddling about with my hair, so could you stop? Please,". 

"Mmmmm I'm not stopping till you say baby,".

"And stop calling me that. I'm not your baby!". You shifted your body around to swat his hand away from your hair and got up from the floor. Kylo would probably be back too. 

He got up too, "Oh, come on," he started poking your arm. 

"Will you please stop Lee!". 

"Make me,". Right that's it, you grabbed his arm and then pushed him away from you, and then ran after him. You two ended up out the training room as you chased him. You didn't know where you were going but...who cares. You hadn't had fun in ages but stars, you remembered you were waiting for Kylo and you were technically lost.

"Oi, Lee come back,". Obviously, he didn't ear you since you were both still running. Lee sharply swung round a corner, you hurriedly followed, not wanting to get lost on your own. Running out of breath, you stopped for a minute before carrying on. It had appeared you were entering the superior's quarters block, they were spaced out pretty far. Not realising, you ran into Lee who was force-opening the door to his personal quarters. You pulled his arm so that you could start annoying him instead, yet as soon as he got in through the door, he grabbed you along with him and slammed you against the door inside. 

His face was close to yours as he gripped onto your upper arms gently. You smiled and he pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

\------------------------------------------  
*fans face* woahhh, well it will be getting more steamy next chapter;)  
ARRRRRGH altogether this scene kind of part is going to be like 4 chapters long I swear. So I guess the smut starts next chapter. Oooooooooo ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit longer than my other so........


	9. You Know I still Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. This is my first time writing smut, I feel shameful lmao. Pls help what is my life :) honestly I think this is awful but yano! The smut is not with who you think it is *laughs evil*

Lee's soft, crystal and immensely blue eyes stared deep into yours that were brimming with sparks of lust. He moved more forwards so that your chests were pressed together. He pulled his lips from yours, however your gripped onto his face and went in for another kiss. You rubbed your hands up and down his strong arms. You were not expecting it, you felt the Knight's hard member push against your thigh, even through his robes. How fucking big was he? You and him both, smiled greedily. He grabbed your hand and led you to his bed which he sat down on, followed by you straddling his lap. Lee was about to pull your training top off, though there was a noise coming from outside the room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, "Y/N, get out NOW," you heard Kylo hissing through the door of Lee's quarters. You sighed, jumping up from Lee's lap and hurriedly opened the door. Ren looked over to Lee who looked a bit shocked, to say the least! "I do not wish for my Knight's to be engaging in any relationships bullshit,". Having said that, you swore that Huff and Dex were up to something.  You furrowed your brows together in confusion. "Y/N NOW,".

You slipped between a maskless Kylo and the door. "Y/N, your own quarters have been made up for you, you are not to be in Lee's quarters anymore, do you hear me? I saw in your mind what you were thinking, what HE was thinking,". 

"Jealous are we?". 

"Don't be stupid,". He started speed walking.

"I think you are jealous,". 

"Then you are totally wrong,". You were totally right

"You are jealous Ren, Knight's are allowed to have relationships. It fuels our passion. You are so jealous!". 

"Okay, I will admit that... I am a little... jealous. Just a bit, but thats besides the point,". You scoffed, he was more than just a little jealous. To be honest, you still did have feelings for Ben, Kylo Ren, whoever he was.

"Ha, see!". 

"Will you stop it, and stop walking, we're here now,". 

"But I'll be bored, it's not like I can take a shower 10 times, it's only five,".

"You can order food on your data pad on your bed from the canteen,". 

"Charming,". 

Kylo stepped forwards closer to you. "Am I?". You felt another presence searching your thoughts to find any trace of feelings for him. 

"Leave me alone, you're not my favourite person right now. And get out of my head". You force opened the door, also flicking the light switch, the lamp wasn't so bright. You were just about to turn around and close it, when you were stopped by a pair of hands placed on your waist from behind as Kylo's warm breath tickled your neck. "I miss us, I miss it when it was just you and me,".

  You inhaled heavily while his hand snaked over your right breast. You were sensitive, even with clothes on. He guided you all the way into your room, hands still attached to your body. As soon as you were separated from the corridor, you twisted around and jumped up, legs wrapping around his waist. He wasted no time pushing you against the wall, eager to see what your lips tasted like. This time it was more passionate than what Lee gave you. Kylo kissed you like there was no tomorrow, like you would vanish into dust if he didn't. You kissed him back just as much, eyes filled with pure lust, and nothing else! 

His hand wandered down to your fully clothed core and snaked up and down your inner right thigh. If he was going to tease you, you'd tease him back. You unwrapped your right arm from his neck, and onto his erection, where you palmed him through his robes. You felt it twitch ever so slightly and he started stripping your top off to reveal your breasts, which he placed his hands over. His right hand sneakily slipped through your black leggings and through your underwear, where he teased two fingers over your clit.  Then, he inserted a digit into your cunt for a few thrusts and pulled out again.

"Please," you whined, wanting him to finger you again.

"Nope, no teasing, just straight to it princess,". He led you to your bed, which might you add, had black velvet sheets and a super soft and bouncy mattress. You and him stripped the rest of your clothes off, you jumped onto the bed, lying on your back waiting for him. He crawled over the top of you, gifting you with another hard kiss. You felt his cock touch your cunt for a split second and then off again. 

"Just fuck me Kylo,". He gave you that menacing smirk, without warning he rammed into you fully, with no warning. He didn't even start out slow. The feeling of being full down their, was like heaven. You couldn't imagine anything better. He released a few soft grunts as he leant down to stare into your eyes. He left small bites all over your kneck, you were sure they would bruise by the time you woke up. He kept thrusting, keeping up with the fast pace. 

"K-Kylo... don't stop,". With that he pushed into you deeper and harder, you could feel yourself coming close to your climax. He glided in and out with ease.   
"Fuck Y/N,". You could sense he was close too as you felt your cunt clench down onto his cock.   
"I'm gonna come, shit,". Your whole body felt like jelly as you came, then you felt Kylo's dick throbbing as you both rode out your orgasm. You tried to find something to hold onto, the only thing you could find was the edge of your bed. You felt his warm seed ooze out.  
Kylo pulled out and slumped down next to you, dripping with sweat.   
" You know I still hate you right?" you breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you managed to stand that long to read it hehe! What is my life


End file.
